Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 2
- the Mental Organism Designed Only for Genocide. Tony has lost all patience with such murderous creatures, so he grabs M.O.D.O.G. by his hair, flies him high into the atmosphere and lets him go. He contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. who promptly arrive at the facility to arrest the other A.G.M. agents and confiscate their equipment. Later in the Philippines, a super-hero team known as the Triumph Division are being honored for their heroic efforts to rescue civilians during a recent tsunami. A group of seemingly grateful monks approaches the team, but at the least moment, reveal themselves as suicide bombers using black marketed Stark technology. Then, a tremendous explosion rips across the square killing dozens of people including all seven members of the Triumph Division. The perpetrator of the act, Ezekiel Stane, monitors the attack from the safety of a hidden bunker. Iron Man, attended by War Machine and Pepper Potts arrives at the blast site to survey the damage. Tony finds evidence of repulsor-based technology. Iron Man later attends the memorial service to pay respects to the Triumph Division. Also in attendance is Thor, who apparently holds a great deal of respect for the fallen weather-goddess Anitun. Tony tries to talk to Thor in the hopes of healing old wounds, but Thor refuses to listen to him. He snidely chips Iron Man's chest plate with the edge of his mystic hammer Mjolnir, then flies off. Time passes, and Tony Stark and Pepper Potts attend the grand opening of the Stark Dynamics facility in Taipei, China. Playing the part of the festive playboy, Tony glibly asks Pepper to get some drinks for some of his new lady friends. Pepper is irritated, and when she returns, she throws the drinks in Tony's face. Tony is now slightly irritated himself, and as he walks towards the men's room, he has a chance encounter with a man who introduces himself as Ezekiel Stane. Before Tony even has time to register the name, a tremendous explosion rips through the whole Stark Dynamics building. Tons of rock, glass and debris have collapsed to the ground and Pepper is buried beneath the wreckage. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * "Sparky" Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue shipped with an alternate cover illustrated by Brandon Peterson and a second print variant cover illustrated by Salvador Larroca. * Thor's ambivalent behavior towards Stark is in reaction to Stark's motives and actions during Civil War. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Invincible Iron Man series index at Comicbookdb.com * Invincible Iron Man series index at the Grand Comics Database }}